


GUESS WHO IS COMING TO DINNER

by yoda76547



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoda76547/pseuds/yoda76547
Summary: the superfamily is gathering for a nice dinner. and some surprise guests show up.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. SURPRISE

Eliza was in town, and the superfamily decided to have dinner at Kara's apartment. Kelly and Eliza were cooking the dinner. Eliza in a short time had grown to love Kelly just like Alex. She was good for her. Kelly was a loving, caring, and smart woman. Plus she was very beautiful inside and out. Alex and Kara were setting the table, when someone knocked on the door. Kara went and opened the door. Brainy and J'onn had arrived. They took turns hugging everyone. "What smells so good?" J'onn asked.  
"I made my roast and Kelly made her peaches and biscuits," Eliza exclaimed. "It won't be much longer and we can eat".  
Another knock on the door and Nia showed up. The only person missing now was Lena. J'onn opened the wine, while Nia and Kara were talking about something that happened at Catco. Brainy was watching Kelly and Eliza put the finishing touches on the food. "That is quite a big roast Mrs.Danvers. Are you expecting any more people?" Brainy asked.  
"Oh no. It was the only one left in the store. Eliza said. And its one of Kara's favorite dishes, so I figured we just will have leftovers for tomorrow."  
They were finishing putting the food on the table when once again someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it. Alex exclaimed." She went to the door and opened it. In came Lena. Alex hugged her. Without Kelly noticing, Alex asked Lena a question. "Did you get the package?"  
"Yes, the package will be arriving in about ten minutes." Alex got the biggest smile on her face. She hoped this surprise would go off without a hitch.  
Alex made sure that Kelly sat the closest to the door. She wanted her to open the door when the surprise arrived. And just like Lena had said, ten minutes and there was a knock on the door. And just like Alex hoped Kelly got up. went to the door and opened it. To her surprise, her mother Vanessa, and her brother James were standing in the doorway.  
"Mom? James? What are you two doing here?"  
"Is that any way to welcome your mother young lady? Vanessa said with a smile on her face. She outstretched her arms to get a hug from Kelly. After Kelly hugged her and then James, she once again asked.  
"What are you two doing here?"  
"Well, I think you should ask your fiancee that. Vanessa said.  
"What fiancee? What are you talking about mom?  
All Vanessa did was point ahead of her and made a finger motion for Kelly to turn around. When she turned around she saw Alex on one knee with a box in her outstretched hand, and the others holding up a sign. In big letters the sign said. WILL YOU MARRY ME?


	2. THE ANSWER AND A SPECIAL RING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short update.

Kelly couldn't believe her eyes. Her girlfriend was on one knee in front of her, with a box in her hand, and her extended family was behind Alex with a sign asking, will you marry me. And to top of that, her mom and brother just showed up out of nowhere. She looked back and forth for a few minutes not knowing quite what to do. Should she hug her mom and brother or should she go over to Alex and fling her arms around her. She figured she better say hi to her mom and brother first. She hugged them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you think you should go to your Alex and give her an answer?" her mother asked. Kelly turned around and looked at her girlfriend with so much love. She walked over to her and stood in front of her. Alex took her hand in her hand.   
"Kelly. You are my world. You are the one that makes me smile every morning. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the one I want to start a family with. You are the one I want to face whatever life has to offer. You are the one I want to take care of. So Kelly Olsen. Will You Marry Me and make me the happiest person in this room. Better said in the world."  
Kelly had tears in her eyes. She was so happy. "Of course I will marry you. You are the woman I love. The person I want to come to every night. The person I want to have kids with." And with that Alex stood up, put a beautiful diamond ring on Kelly's hand, and kissed her soundly.  
Kelly admired her ring. It fit perfectly. It sparkled in the light. She thought it somehow looked familiar. "It was my grandmother's ring. I went to my mother and she gave it to me. The only thing was that it had two diamonds but one was missing. I told mom I would go to a jeweler and replace the missing diamond. When I went to visit your mother to ask for your hand in marriage, she only would say yes if I somehow was able to use the diamond from your fathers wedding ring. That's when I know we were truly meant to be. I told her about my grandmother's ring, and I went and had them add your father's ring in it." That got Alex another big kiss.


End file.
